El Comienzo
by darcksidt
Summary: han pasados años desde que Darck dejo ese trabajo del que no queria saber mas pero un favor lo hara volver, reencontrarse con un antiguo compañero algo peligroso y encontrar al responsable de la muerte de ex-compañeros de trabajo. sangre, risas, entre otros es mi primera historia me avisan cualquier promblema con la ortografia u otros disfruten
en alguna playa del mundo en una pequeña cabaña de madera todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego esa fatídica llamada

punto de vista desconocido

¿hola? pregunto el joven de unos 20 anos

hola, como estas ha pasado unos años

si, ¿y? ¿qué quieres?

vamos no te pondrás así con un viejo amigo.

tú no eres mi amigo así que no te hagas el agradables te preguntare una vez mas ¿qué quieres?

bueno contigo nunca se pudo hablar tranquilamente así que iré al grano tengo un trabajo que no puedes rechazar

me retire hace 3 años, así que búscate otro para hacer el trabajo

me debes una así que no puedes rechazarlo

... te odio con todo mi ser Michael

Michael POV

"risita de satisfacción" bueno que mal por eso Darck pero promesas son promesas y somos hombres de palabra así que nos vemos mañana en mi oficina "corta y tira el teléfono móvil por la ventana"

POV darck

... hijo de puta. - Dijo en voz baja- Papá me tengo que ir me llamaron de una empresa para firmar un contrato importante en la capital, siento no poder acompañarte esta vez -diciendo esto último con un tono de culpabilidad y tristeza en la voz-

POV Papa

"hombre de unos 54 años de ojos verdes claro y voz algo ronca" no te preocupes anda tranquilo nos vemos pronto -diciendo lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa para su hijo-

POV darck

si quizás, te quiero cuídate. "tomando las llaves del vehículo y saliendo por la puerta "

 _porque me tienen que cobrar ese maldito favor en estas fechas_ -con un papel en la mano el cual miraba tristemente, se subió al vehículo encendió el motor y partió rumbo a la capital-.

Al otro día

Michael POV

-Esperando que le contestaran de un teléfono público desde algún lugar de la capital-

Hola. -se escucho la voz de un hombre algo ronca del otro lado del aparato-

Hola -respondió con vos seria- Darck viene en camino para decirle los términos del contrato.

Perfecto -contesto el sujeto-

esta seguro que quiere enviar a Darck a esta misión

Si al final es muy peligroso más que de donde saco a su ultimo compañero que en si es difícil de mantener tranquilo. -respondió el sujeto-

NI que me lo digas -diciendo esto con una gota en la frente-

bueno dile los de que se trata el trabajo y pediré que envíen a tu oficina a su antiguo compañero para que se pongan al día -Diciendo esto último con un tono sarcástico- adios.

-pálido Michael dejo el teléfono en su lugar camino a su vehículo - esto se pondrá feo -dijo a si mismo mientras subía al vehículo dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro acordado

POV darck

-detuvo el vehículo frente a un edificio enorme de promedio 90 pisos se bajo del vehículo miro al edificio y suspiro- de nuevo tengo que entrar a este maldito lugar -dijo mirando el edificio que tenia la frente-

tercera persona POW

Darck entraba al edificio mientras que de a poco las miradas de las personas que estaban trabajando se posaban en el y se escuchaban comentarios a voz baja entre estos

entro a un elevador vacio y marco el piso 86 al elevador cerró sus puertas y empezó a subir

POV darck

Como odio que la gente me mire así y hable mis espaldas -pensó apoyándose en un pared mientras subía en el elevador- espero que lo que me pida Michael no sea una estupidez.

Tercera persona POV

El elevador llego a el piso solicitado abriendo sus puertas Darck salió de este y camino por el pasillo llegando a una puerta metálica tomo el timbre y esta se abrió era un puerta gruesa de al menos unos 10 cm de espesor entro y se encontró con Michael sentado en un escritorio lo el cual le invito a tomar asiento a lo cual Darck simplemente hiso caso sentando en la silla al frente de Michael.

POV darck

Bien vamos al grano, ¿de qué se trata el trabajo esta vez Michael?

no mucho simplemente lo de siempre -respondió Michael-

ok. ¿y quién es el objetivo esta vez para que la S.I.U (S.I.U o Servició de Intervención Universal el cual fue creado después que se supiera que cada vez que alguien o algo creara un juego, cuento, historia, ETC. este se creaba realmente en un universo aparte) me llame 3 años después de mi renuncia?

nadie importante por ahora pero esta en el universo 42341-136-456 y puede llegar a ser una amenaza para ese universo en si, por lo que tienes que eliminarlo cuanto antes -respondió Michael-

¿y que ocurre con los agentes activos? ¿o acaso están cortos de personal que tienen que llamarme?

-Michael respiro hondo y se dispuso a responder la pregunta- están muertos. todos los que hemos enviado han muerto en combate contra esta sujeto.

-se formo un silencio incomodo en la sala-

disculpa no lo sabia -dijo con un tono de culpabilidad-

no es tu culpa Darck, tomamos a este sujeto muy a la ligera -Michael respondió- por eso te contacte a nuestro mejor agente

ex-agente Michael ya no trabajo para ustedes solo hago esto porque te debo un favor

Lo se -respondió Michael- bueno basta de charla y te explico el trabajo tendremos que enviarte a ese universo para que elimines a el objetivo pero no sabría decirte cuando te podremos traer de vuelta ya que este universo es peligroso por lo que no podemos dejar el portal abierto por lo que en cuantos elimines el objetivo nos contactaras y empezaremos la apertura del portal tendras un compañero en esta misión el cual conoces bien.

-con esto último Darck quedo pensativo- ¿un compañero?¿al cual conozco bien?

si, debería estar por llegar así que espéralo mientras yo voy por el equipamiento necesario para la misión -dicho esto ultimo Michael se levanto y salió por al puerta-

-Darck estaba solo en la oficina la cual se podría decir que es una clase de bóveda-

¿alguien que conozco bien?


End file.
